For the Love of Dancing
by DarkWarriorChick
Summary: [Modern AU] Asami is just your every day woman trying to shed a few pounds in an aerobics class. However, a certain blue eyed girl has found to be a rather interesting distraction. Asami/Korra
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : Hi all! This is my first time diving into a LoK fic, as well as a girl/girl fic. I was inspired by real events in my life, and thought it would make a great story. So, yes, this is a Modern AU story. I apologize for any grammar mistake-I don't always catch them! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic.

 **For the Love of Dancing**

Asami Sato was an excellent dancer.

Well.

In her nightly aerobics class she was the best… when the other three best dancers were gone. Oh who was she kidding-Asami was mediocre at best, but certainly not the worst. She honestly couldn't care less about her dancing skills, she only wanted to drop a few pounds and this was one of the better ways to do so. And, if she were really being honest, Asami really only came for one other reason: a certain sun-kissed, short haired, blue-eyed girl that always stood to her right.

When Asami first started her workout classes, she found herself feeling a bit isolated. It seemed that everyone knew each other, or at least the majority did. Either way Asami just stood alone, and she felt incredibly awkward about it. After a few months, she felt less isolated and was looking forward to her cardio steps. Her movements improved, she was always on beat, and sure enough she knew almost every step without referring to the instructor. At times Asami had mental competitions with fellow dancers so she could improve her 'skill'.

Asami noticed everyone. She knew what they would wear, and would even notice when they didn't appear for the class. But, suddenly, one day, it seemed that someone new appeared. The only thing that inititally caught Asami's eye was this girl's tattoo: a seemingly tribal tattoo on her right arm. _Huh,_ Asami though to herself, _that's kinda cool._ And with that thought, Asami went on with her dancing. This particular girl was way off to Asami's left, so she was often hidden by other dancers in between the two of them. The only time that Asami would notice this girl was when they entered the room. Again, Asami would dart her view towards that tattoo. Soon that wasn't enough—Asami wanted to see more. Her eyes began to travel downwards—the girl had a cute butt and shapely legs. When she averted her attention upwards, Asami really took note of the girl's muscular arms, ample bosom, and rather appealing face. Being so far apart from this girl, Asami really couldn't tell how old she was. Perhaps the dark beauty was about Asami's age—that being 23—but she really couldn't tell. And, with this girl being a complete stranger, it didn't really matter. Asami just appreciated being able to watch this girl move from afar.

Two months suddenly passed, and something was different the moment Asami entered the dance studio. Right there, just a few steps behind her spot, was that girl. _What?_ Asami thought quickly, _Why is she there?_ For months the stranger always stood in the center back, now she was on the right side. Perhaps it was because she could have easier access to one of the two exits? Asami was confused, but for some reason felt intrigued. _Well, as long as she's not in_ my _spot._

Aside from the change in lineup, nothing much else had happened. Although, Asami felt strangely perplexed with this girl behind her—it was like as though she was being watched. Was this girl staring at her butt as she shook it with vigor? Was she admiring Asami's back rippling with baby muscle? Was this girl merely trying to get a better view of the instructor? _Possibly_ , Asami quickly thought, feeling strangely downtrodden. With each passing thought, Asami noticed herself a step behind, or a step ahead, of what the instructor was doing. _Damnit, Asami, what are you doing…_

The hour passed rather quickly, and finally the class ended. With a quick sigh of both tiredness and satisfaction, Asami turned around to retrieve her sweater and water bottle. Next to her stuff was the tan girl's own sweater and water bottle. Trying hard not to stare at the girl also bending down, Asami quickly grabbed her things and turned to exit, though not before catching a small glimpse of what seemed to be a smile. For her.

 _I think I just found a new motivation to work out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** : I apologize for waiting almost 3 months to post the next chapter. I started a new job right after I posted the first chapter, so I have been incredibly busy. My updates will be slow, but I will update when I can. Again, I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

*I used Katara as the instructor despite her being very old in the LoK series. Imagine her being in her mid-fifties or so for this AU.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Korra**.

The tan beauty's name was Korra.

And how did Asami find out, you may ask? Easy. The internet. Okay, well, not so easy. Having nothing to go off of, not even a first name, Asami had to think critically. After the end of each class session, she had noticed the other woman talking to the instructor. It was a small lead, but a lead nonetheless. Because the studio had a list of the instructor's names on it, Asami was able to find out that the instructor's name was Katara*. Even though she was a bit older, Asami figured that she could find Katara on Facebook, seeing as that would be a great way to advertise her classes. And sure enough with some clicks here and there, she had found the instructor's Facebook page. Glad that it was somewhat public, Asami now had the daunting task of _possibly_ finding the tan woman's own Facebook page, if she even had one. It was a slim chance, but it was a chance worth taking.

Scrolling through Katara's friend list, Asami seemingly could not find a profile that seemed to match. Again, having no name to go off of didn't help either. It was a blind search. Having gone through the entire list, Asami felt defeated. _There must be another way_ , she thought helpless. Trying a new tactic, Asami went through Katara's profile pictures instead to see the people who 'liked' or commented instead. The number of those was far fewer and easier to navigate through. A click here and there, another click, and another, but still nothing. Then her eyes settled on only a name: _Korra_. _Is this the one_? she thought, effortlessly dragging the mouse on the link and finding herself on a Facebook page with incredibly familiar blue eyes staring right back at her. _It is, it is!_

Now Asami had a name to place with the beautiful face. And, lo' and behold, the profile was also very public. Having all the time in the world, Asami found herself lost in the sea of profile pictures, statuses, and other deep browsing for almost two hours. There was so much so learn about this no longer nameless woman, and it could all be accessed at the drop of a hat. Asami was thrilled, despite feeling like a major creeper throughout the process. When she completed her searching, there was only one question left to ponder on: to add as a friend, or not? They had not spoken a word to each other, and honestly it would be incredibly weird to explain how Asami even found her without even knowing a name in the beginning. But Asami wanted to get her attention _somehow_ outside of class. But how to do that without being so conspicuous? A lightbulb went off in Asami's head. Going back to Katara's page, Asami again asked herself the same question: do I add as a friend or no? Asami had exchanged maybe only a word or two with the older instructor, and they both had exchanged first names. Would adding her as a friend be so weird? It seemed like other people in the class had added her as a friend. And since Korra did too…

Without a second thought, Asami clicked on the 'Add Friend' button and pressed her suddenly tensed back against the hard chair. She, for some reason, began feeling nervous. Was this a mistake? Would using Katara be wrong to get the attention of her object of affection? At this point it was too late. The only thing she could do now was sit back and wait to see if her request was accepted or denied. And considering that Katara appeared to post almost daily, Asami knew that she would receive her answer soon.

As if on cue, a little red notification alerted her that, indeed, Katara 'accepted' her request. _Yes!_ Asami screamed internally. _But what now? What do I say? What do I do without being weird about it?_

Thinking a bit more to herself, the dark haired girl came up with a brilliant solution. Searching for the box to write on Katara's timeline, Asami began to type away:

 _Thanks for the add Katara!_

 _I just wanted to let you know that I think you are a fabulous dancer and instructor. With your classes, I have been able to lose about a couple of pounds since I started a few months ago! I just wanted to thank you for your bright personality and great attitude towards the class-I can tell that you really love what you do! I can't wait for tomorrow's session._

Hitting send, Asami once again felt her back pressed firmly against her chair. While what she said was true, Asami couldn't help but feel anxious over the real reason why she was writing a very public message for someone who was still technically a stranger. She wanted Korra to see it, to let her know that Asami was only a click away from entering her life. But would she see it? Would she care? Was this a two ships passing by type of deal? Even if nothing went according to plan, Asami didn't mind getting closer to Katara. Getting closer to Katara only meant getting closer to her real destination.

Lost in her thoughts, it took a moment for the green-eyed woman to notice that she had some new notifications. A few people had 'liked' her post on Katara's wall, and someone even wrote back agreeing with what she had said. But still nothing from the instructor herself, which Asami didn't mind (that's a lie, she actually wanted to see if she would write back a few words of encouragement that Asami really did need).

Having browsed the internet some more to pass the time, Asami finally received her reply from Katara. A small smile tugged on her lips as she read the response:

 _That's great to hear Asami! I love that you are always there in the back right corner waiting for class to start! I can always count on you to be there, see you soon._

 _Katara seems so nice and genuine_ , Asami thought to herself. Having nothing else to say to the dance instructor, she merely 'liked' the status and went about her internet browsing. Having spent another fifteen or so minutes mindlessly clicking on links and watching videos, Asami decided to call it quits for the day. With one last glance at her Facebook page, Asami noticed the red notification alert on the top of her browser. Curious as to what it was, she clicked on it and held her breath.

 _Korra **** liked your post._


End file.
